Just Once?
by sweetdreams106
Summary: How does Katniss fair after she ends up pregnant after the first hunger games CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS! sorry bad summary better inside just read and review :
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 1: JUST ONCE

I look out onto the street and see it swarming with photographers and journalists all infront of my house. Mine not Peeta's because I'm the one supposted to be pregnant. With a sigh I turn away from the window and right into the arms of my stylist Cinna.

"Oh Cinna why can't they leave me alone? Just once is all I ask them to do. Leave me alone just once especially now."

"I don't know they feed off people's distress it seems but you will be fine, come on lets get you upstairs to rest Peeta will be here soon ok?" He says trying to comfort me as he leads me to my room.

Cinna is my best friend, next to Gale of course. Cinna has always helped me and now he knows I need all the help I can get what with all the stupid paparazzi.

He stops at my door and hears me sigh. "Are you sure you will be ok by yourself for three hours? I can stay if you want me too. You really don't need to be stressed out right now." He says putting a gentle hand on my on my abdomen.

"I guess you can stay. It would be nice to have some company." With my mom working in a new healing facility,she opened it with the extra money I had from winning the hunger games, and Prim at school, Peeta at the bakery, and Gale in the mines it might be nice to have someone to talk to from time to time.

"Ok. We can work on your talent." He said setting a design book on my bed and sitting in a chair beside my bed.

I nod and grab my supplies and get to work designing some of the clothes Prim and my mom might wear once they were approved by Cinna.

"That's great but the cut on the sides are unsymetrical see?" He said pointing out my problems.

"Oh ok I see now." I fix what he points out and soon hear the door shut and smell fresh baked bread announcing Peeta is home.

I stand and walk down the stairs hoping to see my fiancee smiling as he places the bread he always brings home on the counter but when I turn the corner and walk into the kitchen I am so poorly mistaken and have to catch myself before i fall back. "President Snow?!"

* * *

(A/N) sorry to end it there but I will update soon I promise if you have and comments or critisim please be free to review but please no flames! and to all who have any idea on what the baby should be or what it should be name I'm open to ideas just review :) (::) (::)


	2. how much longer?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS SADLY :( THEY ALL BELONG TO SUZANE COLLINS

Chapter 2:How much longer?

"President Snow?!" I practically scream and flee the room if a staff of peacekeepers didn't block the door. "Cinna!"

"Relax poor child I am only coming to say I hope you enjoy your last days with Peeta because as of next week there is the next hunger games to which you must participate along with either Haymitch or Peeta whom ever is drawn at the reaping. Either way you only have a number of days left so I would count them wisely if I were in your shoes." He said looking directly at me as if to burn a hole in my skull oping to see me combust into flames so I can really be the girl on fire.

"But shouldn't I have to go be drawn at the reaping as well?" I ask hoping to get out this death trap or just hoping he isn't serious. How much longer do I have with Peeta then if this has to happen? Then I think they can't do this and grab my stomach. "They can't do this to me! I am having a child they just can't throw a pregnant woman into the arena to be killed!" I say almost frantically.

"Oh but you see my dear they can. there aren't any rules saying that they can't and you being the only female victor in district twelve you have to go." He says standing and practically laughing. "May the odds be ever in your favor my dear." he says and leaves me standing in the kitchen awe-struck.

"Katniss?" I hear Peeta open the door and see the look of horror on his face as I fall to the floor. "Katniss!" Was the last thing I heard before slipping into fathomless darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peeta's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a pretty rough day at the bakery. With mother's yelling and constant costomers it hard to concentrate on practically anything other than making sure not to drop anything or mess up the decorations on some cakes. By the time the day is over i'm beat and ready to get home and have Katniss in my arms. Just the thought of seeing my beloved sooner makes me take off in a run. When i'm finally at the steps of our house I see the peacekeepers leaving through the back door. I open the front and call her name.

"Katniss?" I turn the corner and see her plae face right before she drops to the floor when i'm too late to catch her from falling. "Katniss!" I gab her and lay her on the couch grabbing a wet strip of cloth as well pressing it against her forehead. "Katniss? Baby please wake up." I beg her sleeping form.

"What happened?!" I turn to see Cinna standing on the last step a look of shock on his face.

"I don't know I just got home. Did you not see or hear?" I ask still trying to wake Katniss.

"No nothing. I did hear her talking but I just asssumed you were home and she was talking with you." He said looking at us worriedly.

"Well call her mother and see what she can do to help her." I said nodding toward the phone.

"Ok." he said and heads into the kitchen to call her mother and get her over here as soon as possible.

"Oh Katniss my love please be ok. We need you here. Me and our baby. Please wake up."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________A/N: well end of chapter 2 plz review i thrive off good comments. :) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) well i will update soon ttyls for now :P (::) (::) (::) (::) :P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: why?

I wake up under piles of blankets and feel a throbbing in my temple. As I try sitting up I can son tell that isn't a wise idea because of all the flips my stomach and the room are doing. I groan and lay back down as I hear the door open.

"Hey your awake?" I hear Peeta ask from across the room.

"Yeah sorta. What happened?" I said drowsily closing my eyes to stop the room from spinning.

"No idea I came home and saw you hit the floor after the peace keepers left. What did they do?" He asked. I could hear his voice moving closer and finally fe;t him take my hand.

"President Snow paid me a visit." I mumbled wearily.

"What?!" Peeta yelled then lowered his voice apparently seeing me wince at the noise. "What did he want?" He asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice unsuccessfully .

"He said the victors will be picked this year for the Quarter Quell. I am the only girl so I have to go." I said trying to hold back my tears but fail and feel him hold me in his arms.

"No. They cant do this not to a pregnant woman." He rubbed my back and helped me sit up. "They just cant do this I will fix it you wont have to go."

"You cant change their mind. I have tried you just cant change it."

He nods tensely then says softly . "Then you and our baby will be the ones coming home after this is all over." He stands "I am going to get you food be right back."

"if only you could/" I sigh as he leaves.

A/n: sorry its short im in computer class. Well review I will update son ttyl for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys im sorry about this note and everything and im so sorry i havent updated in forever :( ive been busy and then i got a horrible case of writers block i was wondering if any of you guys have any ideas that could help me out. you get recognition and brownie points for all the help :P you guys are amazing readers and i love all the reviews i get and i thank you all i sorry i will update as soon as i can**


	5. Let it be

**A/N:**

**Hey guys im back i am going to start updating sooner i promise :) so here is chapter five enjoy!**

**KPV**

"Peeta?" I looked at him as we were getting ready for bed that night.

"Yeah hun?" He was busy sketching in his book like normal but it seemed to calm him so I didn't mind it .

"We...we can't keep up this lie you know that."

"What lie?" He looks up and I gesture to my stomach. "oh yea.."

"I didn't work. It's not going to keep me out of the games this time. Cinna, Prim, and my mom deserve to know the truth about it. Cinna has started to realize since I haven't grown an inch and the Capitol will notice soon as well. I can't keep it up Peeta neither can you." I sit down heavily with a sigh

"I know Katniss but there is always the other option." He stood and came over to take my hands in his. "We can run away."

I look up shocked. "No peeta we can't we can't take everyone as much as I wish we could and would be willing to go we can't. Our families and Gale's it isn't possible." I put my hand in my hands because I ever thought I would ever say it in my life. Run away I want to so badly but it just isn't possible right now. Peeta and I just have to tell everyone the truth.

"We can't just say we lied about you being pregnant katniss we have to say it died if we are going that route because I know you wouldn't want to have a kid especially not now. So do you wanna break the news tomorrow?"

I nod unable to talk afraid I might break into tears I know this is breaking Peeta's heart.

"I love you Katniss I do no matter what ok?"

"I..Love you too." I can't help but with those words, word I haven't said to him before, came tumbling out of my mouth I sob into his waiting shoulder.

He kisses the top of my head and starts humming to me I notice the song as one of the miner's tunes the men sing around town sometimes. I look up into his eyes because I hear his voice start to the song and see silent tears roll down his cheeks. I reach up to dry them away and feel him capture my wrist in his hand and place it on his chest and I feel his heartbeat strong a steady under my fingers.

_When I find myself in times of trouble..mother mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom let it be. _

I join in as he brings his head closer to mine.

_and in my darkest hour there is still a light that shines for me. speaking words of wisdom let it be._

He pulls me closer and I feel his lips brush against mine as we sing together.

_let it be let it be let it be there will be an answer let it be._

I had just barley let out the last note as his lips close down over mine gently in a mix of tears and sheer love. He pulls me as close as he can and one hand travels down my back while the other rests on my neck making it impossible for me to pull away even if I wanted to , which I didn't. I felt his tounge graze my bottom lip begging for entrance and for once I let him. I got pulled into his lap and felt my hands tangle in his smooth blonde hair.

"Excuse me may I cut in here before this gets too far into the process of something i'm sure it will lead to." Haymitch was at the door now and I pulled away from peeta's lips but stayed in his tight embrace half because I was happy there plus his grip was tight around my waist.

"Haymitch. Perfect timing. What did you want?" Peeta asks looking up.

"Dinner is ready but please do continue I will happily explain to your mother what you two are up to."He smirked

"No!" we both practically jump to our feet and Haymitch laughs at us and walks out of the room.

"Lets go break the news ok Katniss?" Peeta takes my hand and gives my lips a quick peck before leading me out to the dinner table.

This was the first time in a long time I followed Peeta with a huge smile on my face and clasp his hand tightly in mine for fear he would walk away without me.

**A/N:**

**What did you guys think? Click that pretty review button please i need it. I will update as soon as pos**

**sible with 3 other stories and a research paper due valentines day. which reminds me happy valentines day to all of my lovely readers. Review :)**

** (playlist for this chapter~~~~****Let it be: beetles **

**God bless the broken road: rascal flatts**

**My heart will go on: celine Dion**

**and **

**Why don't you stay)**


End file.
